Christmas Hope
by Marie218
Summary: Under Christmas lights and snowflake themed jewelry, Stefan and Caroline share a special moment at the Whitmore yearly Christmas Ball. "Wait for me?" "I'll wait for you, but not forever."


Everything was perfect. The lights, the food, the music, even the choice of dress code. A semi formal Chirstmas Ball.

It was actually a yearly event but Caroline and her friends had decided to skip last years ball. There were some things they could have done better but they were small so Caroline and her impressive decorating and organation skills declared the ball perfect.

Her friends were happy, dancing and laughing on the dance floor, falling in love under the christmas lights, this night was magical for them.

There they were. Damon and Elena making new memories, Jo and Alaric getting to know each other better, Tyler and Liv just being happy, and then there was Jeremy and Bonnie, of everyone here they looked the most in love.

Caroline was happy for them, for all of them. Even Enzo who promised Caroline that he would aimlessley flirt and not eat looked like he was having a good time, but Matt, he was no where to be found.

She hoped though he was happy.

Because she was not.

As magical as this night was and as happy as everyone was, Caroline couldn't help feeling bitter.

She was dressed though like someone who was enjoying the party immensely, especially because it looked like she put a lot into her outfit. A short and strapless light blue chiffon party dress, with white pumps, and snowflake themed jewlery. Her hair was straightened but she just left it out. It felt like golden waves gliding across her skin.

Caroline knew she should feel like the belle of the ball but she didn't, all she could feel was that something was missing. She didn't feel the perfectness of the night all she felt was hollow.

Which was fitting for a vampire.

Setting her drink down Caroline headed to the coat check, she couldn't keep torturing herself like this. She didn't want to see everyone happy when she wasn't and she didn't want to ruin everyone's night. It was even worse to waste this outfit but Caroline would rather be in her bed with her laptop and watch Christmas movies.

Weaving through the people Caroline caught sight of Elena. She was dancing with Damon but her mind was on Caroline, watching her as she looked ready to leave the party.

She mouthed 'what's wrong' but Caroline turned away and continued on to her destination.

Once she reached the coat check she was disappointed to find that no one was there. Caroline couldn't help but let out an irritated sigh, first of all it was just her luck and secondly, how on earth do you leave the coat check? People had there wallets and purses in their jackets.

It didn't matter though, she just wanted to leave. Caroline hit the bell choosing to rather be polite than to go back there herself and get her coat. No one came so Caroline decided to wait than continue being upset around her friends.

This night was supposed to be amazing, it was supposed to be fun, and she was supposed to make memories with her friends but her bitterness won her over.

She could give you the two words that summed up her feelings but what the real problem was is she couldn't figure exactly was was bothering her about him.

Stefan Salvatore.

You selfish dick.

Caroline shook her head. No that wasn't true, maybe at first when he was ignoring her but not anymore and he wasn't really being selfish. He was just in a lot of pain and wanted to be alone, she understood that now.

But she couldn't help but curse his name.

So much changed between them and Caroline hated it. Most was her fault but still Stefan could have stopped it, except for the confession, that was on her.

That's what furthered the change and Caroline hated that too. Things like that shouldn't change a friendship, it felt trivial, but it was even worse when even though you thought that way you still wanted to hide the fact you were falling for your friend. Then said friend finds out and stuff just starts changing.

She didn't want to lose Stefan over this, she didn't want to hate him, but she hated the fact that they ruined their friendship. Caroline may have done a lot but like she said Stefan had his faults too.

It was getting a little better though ever since he explained why he pushed her away but their friendship was still strained. They weren't Stefan and Caroline anymore, best friends, detectives, problem solvers, calling and texting each other for random rants, no they were Stefan and Caroline who felt awkward being in the same room.

Caroline was never mad at herself for having feelings for Stefan but more like letting it take over their friendship.

She smashed her hand down on the bell.

"Sorry to keep you waiting miss but please, that is the only bell we have," said the young man who was working the coat check. He didn't look old enough to be in college so Caroline guessed this was a part time job.

Shaking off the explanation of why her hand slammed the bell Caroline gave the guy the ticket for her coat. "Please be careful, it's the fanciest one I have."

"Actually she doesn't need it right now," a voice said.

Caroline turned. Stefan was right behind her, standing there in a new black suit looking as handsome as ever. His hair looked freshly cut, he smelled of sweet cologne, and the suit look freshly pressed. Stefan really put his all into it for a party which was unlike him.

"Ma'am?"

Caroline turned back to coat check guy, he was waiting for her response.

"I'll come back for it," she told him.

He nodded and left the desk.

She looked back at him. Stefan was just standing there with his hands in his pockets and had this small smile placed on his lips.

"I can't decide if I wanna ask you what you're doing here or say I thought you didn't like parties," she said crossing her arms and stepping towards him.

"Well first, let me say that you look beautiful tonight, very beautiful."

He stared at her with those bright green eyes and for a second her breath hitched.

"And to answer your questions, I like them every once in awhile and I came here to see you," he said.

There was that smile again. It was playing on his lips and it felt so nice to see it placed there. Caroline always loved Stefan's smile.

She raised her eyebrow. "To see me? Why?"

He stepped forward and put his hand out. "To dance with you."

Caroline looked down at his hand and back into his eyes. He was serious, his eyes held hers, she wanted to dance with him.

She reached for his hand and he held hers tightly. Stefan led her to the dance floor and she could suddenly fell all the eyes in the room land on her and her sudden escort. Caroline didn't care though, she wanted this moment with Stefan. It was unexpected but she wanted it.

He placed his hands on her waist and hers went around his neck. His cologne filled her senses and she could feel her body react.

They were quiet for a moment, letting the music guide them into the steps, of course Stefan led and Caroline fell into an easy rythym with him. It was almost natural, to feel so at ease with him close by like this. She didn't need to try or overthink, she just acted, Caroline was just being with him.

The music felt like it went on forever. Slow, steady, Stefan's arms around her, the world fell away. This was what she missed.

She missed him being close by, though this felt a little different it was what she missed. He was right by her side ready to fight with her, ready to protect her, it was Stefan and Caroline again. It was everything they used to be except with a silent steady flame lit between them.

Some how though their bodies had gotten closer, there was little space between them.

Caroline didn't want to ruin the moment but she had to know.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, though she doesn't remember laying it there, and looked into those confused emerald green eyes.

"What are you really doing here Stefan."

He was silent. His gaze left hers for a second and she could have swore he looked at her lips.

"I came to ask you something," he finally confessed.

His arms tightened around her, maybe to keep her from running away from him.

She doesn't want to run away from him. Caroline doesn't think she's even capable of that. She never will be.

"And what's that?" she asked barely above a whisper.

He stared into her eyes and she held his gaze, grey-blue meeting green, and it was a beautiful color.

"I don't have any right to ask this but," he sighed. "will you wait for me?"

It was Caroline's turn to be confused.

"I don't know how I feel anymore, I don't know what I want when it comes to you," he started. The music had picked up but they continued their slow dance.

"What I had always thought what was between us changed when I came back to Mystic Falls, precisley though when you showed up on my doorstep with Enzo. I thought we were best friends and nothing more but I find out about the thing you had for me and I start to question my own feelings."

He stopped and Caroline could see the muscle in jaw clench. Stefan was almost at a loss of what to say.

"I never thought about us other than being friends but after talking in the hospital and when I told you why I pushed you away, I find myself thinking about you, questioning our friendship, wondering what could go on between us."

Stefan gave Caroline a second to let all of that sink in

"I think about this but on the other hand, I don't want to let of what we already have. I'm happy with our friendship the way it is, extremely happy. We rely on each other, we protect each other, we trust each other, why ruin that by throwing the word love around?"

He said it, not her.

"But my curiosity is getting the better of me and I think about being with you more. But I don't want to ruin our friendship Caroline, I really don't," he told her.

Caroline wasn't sure if she was happy or devastated by his words, but she did know one thing.

"I understand," she told him. And she did, she truly did.

He smiled and twirled her in his arms. Caroline couldn't help but let a pleasant giggle escape.

Once she was back in his arms he placed a hand on her cheek. It was eletric, it was heated, it was soft.

Tracing his thumb across her cheek bone he asked. "Will you wait for me?"

She leaned into his touch and nodded. "I'll wait for you."

Stefan was about to let go of her and walk away but she grabbed his hand. He turned back and look of surprise and confusion graced his features.

"I'm sorry for ruining our friendship the way I did. It is mostly my fault, but I love you Stefan and just like you I don't know either way," she told him.

Caroline held his hand firmly and brought it to her chest. "I'll wait for you, but I won't wait forever."

He stepped closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Stefan leaned into her and left a kiss next to her lips. That was the closest she would get to having his mouth near hers, to felt how soft they were, to feel what it was like to be kissed by Stefan Salvatore.

For now anyway.

Caroline would hold onto that kiss forever. She would place it in a special place in her heart where it would be her secret. It would be the time when Stefan almost made her dead heart beat again.

He left her with that kiss and she slowly let go of his hand, finally breaking apart when there was enough space between them. Their fingertips leaving a small spark where their skin last touched each other.

She watched him go, watched him walk away from her, and Caroline knew it would be for the last time.

A/N: Thank you for reading!

Link to Caroline's dress:  christmas_ball/set?id=141801040

Song inspiration: Promises by Wiz Khalifa (Instrumental is is just as good)


End file.
